


Эйс пропал

by TLintu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Marineford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Однажды команда Белоуса (бывшая команда Белоуса) искала пропавшего Эйса.





	Эйс пропал

Утро на «Моби Дике» было самым обычным. Ничем не примечательным. Точно таким же, как и все утра до этого. Тихим, сонным и неспешным. Ну, в самом деле, что могло пойти не так на этом корабле у этой команды? Тем более когда весь флот, в общем-то, рядом. Ну, остатки флота, если на чистоту говорить. Необычным было только отсутствие Эйса. Но тут команда все списала на то, что командир второго дивизиона, ныне, вообще-то, старпом, последнее время жутко избегает всех. Стыдно ему, досадно. Вину чувствует. Но его никто ни в чем и не обвинял, так что все знали — пройдет его самобичевание. Не само, так они помогут. Они же друзья.  
Так что все было тихо и уютно, сонные еще пираты, тихо бурча и потягиваясь, занимались привычными утренними делами. Марко, общим решением впихнутый без его согласия на пост капитана, дружно был отправлен отдыхать. Потому что он, может, и Феникс да пострадал в битве неслабо и негоже взваливать на себя все и сразу.  
И, впрочем, других событий после ухода Марко в каюту утром больше и не происходило.  
Пока вдруг не пронеслась весть тихим шелестом от одного к другому:  
— Эйс пропал.  
Кто первый подал весть, история умалчивает, однако в течение часа весь экипаж Моби Дика знал: командира второго дивизиона, по совместительству старпома, все помнят, на судне нет.  
И тут все по очереди потекли в каюту Огненного кулака, осторожно заглянули, ничего не увидев, распахнули дверь, оглядели каюту, нетронутую кровать, на которой явно никто не спал, и, закрыв дверь, выходили, впадая в беспокойство.  
Правда, нет.  
Пропал.  
По кораблю начали гулять предположения. От "уснул где-то" до "заблудился на вчерашнем острове" и "отплыли без него". Поднялась легкая паника.  
Экипаж принялся искать своего накама, заглядывая везде, куда только в голову придет. И радуясь, что капитан не в курсе.  
Связались с прочими уцелевшими суднами, может быть, там Эйс? Уплыл с вечера или даже рано с утра, мало ли что огненному человеку в голову придет?  
Но к полудню все корабли флота белой бороды, точнее, бывшего флота белой бороды, остатков бывшего флота белой бороды, если совсем точно, были обшарены сверху донизу.  
Портгаз Д. Эйс пропал.  
Предположения потекли активнее и более страшные.  
От "заблудился" и "забыли" до "сиганул, наконец, в море с тоски".  
После войны в маринфорде прошло всего-ничего, Эйс страшно переживал из-за погибших по его вине братьев и отца. За младшего братика, что был присмерти и где-то глубоко под водой на субмарине пиратов Сердца, и если бы не их капитан, то и он бы тоже умер.   
В общем, Эйс страдал и накручивал себя все последние дни.  
А теперь страдали его накама.  
И паниковали. Ну где вот его искать?  
Все вместе пришли к выводу, что пора сообщать Марко. Феникс должен знать, что Огненного кулака нет на судне.   
В каюту капитана отправились чуть не всей командой. Но вовремя сообразили, что это не поспособствует спокойствию и пониманию от Феникса, и снарядили только командиров дивизионов. Глядишь, не убьет — нужны.  
Вперед как-то сам собой, случайно попал Изо. Снайпер вздохнул, постучал в дверь каюты и, не дожидаясь ответа, толкнул ее вперед под напором своих накама, сходу открыв рот, чтобы сообщить новость.  
Да так и замер, увидев полулежащего на кровати Марко с книгой в руках.  
Ну, книги-то у их нового капитана — это нормально.  
Ну и то, что тот читает почти лежа — это тоже привычно.  
А вот Эйс, мирно спящий на его животе, прикрытый тонкой простынею, которая совсем не скрывала отсутствие одежды… Командиры дивизионов остолбенели, не зная, что сказать.  
И вот рука Марко в волосах Эйса — это тоже неожиданно.  
А Эйс, который и не спит, а сонно мурлычет… Хотя уже не мурлычет, а смотрит своими янтарными глазами на вошедших. Как же, Марко его гладить прекратил, отвлекся, смотрит теперь на ворвавшихся к нему накама, а не в книгу.  
И взгляд такой у Марко…  
Вопрошающий. Мол, ну чего вам? Сами же сказали, чтобы прекратил опекать вас и отдыхал после битвы.  
А теперь врываетесь.  
А все молчат.  
И Эйс молчит, только смотрит недовольно, словно кот, у которого сметану из-под носа увели.  
Вот так команда пиратов белой бороды, ну, бывших пиратов белой бороды, теперь-то, наверное, они будут пиратами Марко Феникса или просто Феникса, ясно потом будет…  
Короче.  
Вот так все и узнали про отношения их капитана и командира второго дивизиона, сейчас уже старпома, да.  
Так оно все и было в тот день.  
А Марко и Эйс так и не поняли, с чего вдруг накама ввалились в каюту.  
Ну, не говорить же им, что никто раньше и не замечал их отношений, да?


End file.
